The present invention relates generally to electrical wiring devices and, in particular, to a device that substantially reduces the hazard associated with servicing a live electrical circuit.
Servicing of an electrical appliance is most safely carried out with the electrical power is removed from the appliance. There are, however, circumstances where it is not feasible to turn off the power to the appliance. For example, in large retail stores, lighting fixtures or other electrical fixtures as represented by element 2 of FIG. 1 of the drawings frequently need servicing, such a replacement the ballast of a fluorescent light. However, it is frequently not feasible to shut off the power at the power source 4 (FIG. 1) to permit such servicing. This is usually due to the fact that other electrical fixtures 8 powered by the source 4 need to remain operative.
In such cases, the service person will typically cut the live or hot wire 6 of wire pair 3/6 using insulated pliers at some location 5 adjacent the fixture 2. The service person then carefully places a wire nut over the exposed end of the severed hot wire 6 on the power source 4 side. Once electrical fixture 2 is disconnected from the power source 4, servicing can be carried out. When the servicing has been completed, the service person must electrically reconnect wire by stripping the insulation from both sections of live wire 6 and applying a wire nut to physically and electrically couple to the sections back together.